


Albion's Greatest Need / Когда станет нужен больше всего

by sverhanutaya



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Immortal Merlin, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Merlin, Poor Merlin, Reunions, Season/Series 05, Series Finale, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 14:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Его имя — имя, которого никто не знал, имя, которого никто не произносил на протяжении сотен лет, прозвучало за спиной хриплым шёпотом: «Мерлин». И он больше не был стариком.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Albion's Greatest Need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260969) by [Sproutling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sproutling/pseuds/Sproutling). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> *****  
> Перевод также лежит здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5272882  
> *****  
> ✒ Если вам понравилось, не забудьте перейти по ссылке на оригинал и нажать [Kudos ♥] внизу страницы (регистрация не нужна).

По прошествии тысячелетия, так далеко, далеко от дома, старик застыл взглядом на водной глади. Каждая глубокая борозда на его обветренном лице могла поведать о долгих годах нелёгкого существования; о годах борьбы и тяжкого труда, голода и одиночества. Его семья и друзья давным-давно умерли, а подпустить к себе новых он с тех пор так и не решился. Очень редко они всё же появлялись, но время никого не щадило, и он снова оставался совершенно один.  
  
По дороге за спиной с рёвом пронёсся грузовик, выпустив выхлопное облако, и с грохотом вывернул в направлении города, где старик проживал уже некоторое время. Он много и далеко куда путешествовал, но в конечном счёте всегда обнаруживал, что снова стоит на этом самом месте и смотрит на воду. Среди местных жителей он был довольно знаменит. Люди поговаривали, что ему, должно быть, уже более ста лет. Многие удивлялись тому, что он покидавший эти места неоднократно, отчего-то всегда возвращался. Люди хотели бы узнать, что он видит, когда смотрит на поверхность воды.  
  
Он не мог удовлетворить их любопытство. И в своё время оставил безответными их расспросы, потому как его словам ни за что бы не поверили. А сейчас... сейчас он больше не знал, кто он такой. Внутри осталась лишь пустота — бездонная, безвременная.  
  
Как же он был стар.  
  
Когда-то он считал, что сумеет ждать вечно, что его всегда будет переполнять тот идеализм, что владел всем его существом и толкал вперёд в молодости. Спустя тысячу лет от былой неутомимой энергии не осталось и следа, она вся иссякла за неумолимо нескончаемую _жизнь_. Он повидал слишком много войн. Слишком много недугов и эпидемий, природных катаклизмов и спровоцированных человеком катастроф. Видел, как умирают хорошие мужчины и женщины. Как погибают дети. И день за днём каждое такое впечатление погребало вместе с собой часть его самого. И со временем он перестал удивляться чему-либо, ведь больше не могло произойти того, чего он не видел бы сотни раз прежде. Мучительная, незаслуженная смерть. Он полагал, что в конце концов перестанет чувствовать хоть что-то по этому поводу, но каждый раз убеждался в обратном: он будет вечно терять по крупице своей души, не в силах ничего с этим поделать. И в какой-то момент он решил понять, почему так. Почему он должен быть свидетелем нескончаемому течению времени? Почему должен лицезреть все те ужасы, на которые способна жизнь? Какой в этом смысл?  
  
Он лишился своего сердца давным-давно и уже не мог получить его назад, и хотя у него было предостаточно времени, чтоб это осознать, он больше не был уверен, почему не перестаёт пытаться. Почему до сих пор упрямо продолжает бороться. Бредёт вперёд почти без сил и совершенно один. Навечно один.  
  
Старик облокотился на перила, наблюдая, как вода заколыхалась и пошла рябью по воле капризного ветра. На волнах покачивались и встряхивали перьями птицы, и старик, по своему обыкновению, вынул два ломтика хлеба из наплечного мешка, разламывая свой оптимистичный сэндвич, сделанный утром по привычке. Размяв хлеб на несколько кусочков, он бросил его в воду, и птицы тут же слетелись на лакомство, распихивая друг дружку. Его внутреннее состояние проявилось в малейшем изменении выражения глаз: тусклый намёк на интерес, маленький акт доброты. Подкармливать эту стайку птиц каждое утро и наблюдать, как они слетаются к нему ещё до того, как завидят еду — только этими крошечными моментами он теперь и жил. А зияющая провалом грудь вместе с ноющим сердцем чувствовались такими ненужными, бесполезными и мучительно пустыми. И иногда ему казалось, что именно так себя чувствуешь, когда ты умер.  
  
Бледные пальцы бросили в воду последний хлебный мякиш; птицы продолжали галдеть и пихать друг друга, норовя ухватить лишний кусок, но старик едва ли это слышал, безвольно свешивая руки с перил и глядя в никуда. Не видя ничего и ничего не чувствуя. Ничего не имея.  
  
Ладонь, тяжёлая и горячая, сильная, крепко опустилась на худое костлявое плечо и сжала. Старик на это никак не отреагировал, даже не вздрогнул. Мыслями он был далеко отсюда и в любом случае не изумился бы уже ничему, что могла подкинуть ему жизнь. Он давно перестал чему-либо удивляться. О чём-то волноваться. И если незнакомец за спиной решил его ограбить, избить или убить из тех или иных побуждений, что ж, ему ничто из этого не впервой. Ни один расклад не застал бы его врасплох.  
  
В этом он не сомневался до тех пор, пока его имя — имя, которого никто не знал, имя, которого никто не произносил на протяжении сотен лет, не прозвучало за спиной хриплым шёпотом:  
  
— Мерлин.  
  
И он больше не был стариком.  
  
Это имя, произнесённое этим голосом, в считанные секунды смахнуло, стёрло без следа прошедшие годы как тех и не бывало. Выстраданный горький опыт и самовозведённый кокон отрешённости, снежно-белые волосы и борода, морщины — всё плавилось и стекало с него, словно вода, и он вдруг ощутил себя совершенно нагим. Плечи поднялись и окрепли, голову в отражении воды венчала растрёпанная чёрная шевелюра. Глаза старика на юном лице закрылись, и Мерлин отвернулся. Застарелая боль, со временем _наконец-то_ притупившаяся, резко сгустком жара запульсировала внутри, а слёзы, которым он не давал пролиться, боясь, что остановиться уже не сможет, жгли внутреннюю сторону зажмуренных век. И голос, не используемый уже бог знает как давно, с болезненным и сухим царапаньем прорвался из горла:  
  
— Нет, — отрицание не громче шёпота. — Ты не можешь быть здесь. Тебя нет. — Он уже пережил это однажды. И не готов был пройти через это снова. Только не теперь. Это выше его сил. — Я не могу.  
  
Неужто собственный разум решил ещё раз сыграть с ним злую шутку? Неужели он не дождётся милости хотя бы от самого себя?  
  
— Мерлин, — печально молил голос. Этот ненавистный, такой любимый, такой нужный голос, по которому он невыносимо соскучился. Ладонь настойчивее сжала его плечо, и это действие словно повторилось на его разбитом, кровоточащем сердце, и стало вдруг невозможно дышать. Он опустил голову ещё ниже, так низко, как только возможно. Галлюцинации вели себя непредсказуемо, и он ненавидел себя за желание, чтобы рука на плече никуда не пропадала, пускай он и понимал, что это не могло продолжаться. Ведь всё это — не настоящее.  
  
— Ты _не настоящий_ , — сказал он себе, _себе, ты же здесь один._ За спиной послышался какой-то шум, сбитое дыхание, иллюзорное удушье или рыдание. Это не имело значения. — Прекрати это, — зло приказал он себе. Себя ведь не обманешь.  
  
— Пожалуйста, Мерлин, просто обернись, — не отступал голос.  
  
Мерлин глотнул зимнего морозного воздуха полные лёгкие, задержал и выдохнул. Ничто не заставило бы его повестись на это, он упорно пытался очистить свой разум в стремлении развеять мучительный морок. Он слишком долго жил с кровоточащей раной, чтобы сейчас позволить ей открыться снова. Жизнь и без того непроста, чтобы вдобавок предаваться давней боли. Он повидал и испытал много всего за эту долгую, _долгую_ жизнь, но ничто не шло в сравнение с тем, через что он прошёл в день, когда потерял человека, который никак не может сейчас стоять у него за плечом.  
  
Тогда ещё совсем юноша, он и вообразить не мог, какой пыткой это будет: ждать возвращения, которого, как он уяснил уже потом, могло и не случиться. День, ради прихода которого он жил, мог никогда не наступить, и всё же это была его судьба. Ждать. Даже когда о нём позабудут. И сейчас ничто в мире не заставило бы его обернуться и посмотреть в глаза своему страху и источнику бесконечных страданий, своей невыполнимой цели. Однако иного выбора у него просто не осталось, потому что внезапно рука на плече и сдержанно, но твёрдо потянула, разворачивая. Он держал глаза закрытыми. Сознание впервые подкинуло ему столь изощрённый фортель. Хотя если подумать, сегодняшний день не задался с самого начала.  
  
На другое плечо легла вторая рука и сжала сильно, почти до боли.  
  
— Посмотри на меня, — велел голос, на что уголки рта Мерлина тронула малейшая, грустная улыбка. _Он_ бы именно так сказал, правда? Ладони на плечах чуть встряхнули его, и в голосе засквозило отчаяние: — _Посмотри_ на меня!  
  
Но Мерлин только пуще зажмурился, в груди полыхнуло тягуче и болезненно из-за невозможности сделать полноценный вздох.  
  
Раздражение было столь щемяще знакомым, пыхнуло вместе с облачком пара ему в лицо, и тогда он попытался угадать, насколько близко стоит его галлюцинация. Насколько детально её прорисовало воображение. Он мог бы обеспокоиться на этот счёт, если бы ему было чуть больше дела до остатков у себя здравого смысла.  
  
Хватка на плечах постепенно ослабла, и ладони просто остались покоиться на них. _Совсем ненадолго,_ подумал Мерлин, скоро всё пройдёт, он сможет без опаски открыть глаза и увидеть только гнетуще пасмурное небо и беспокойную воду с плещущимися в ней птицами, чей гомон заглушился с появлением его давным-давно погибшего друга. Все посторонние звуки в этот момент будто исчезли, но что-то подсказывало Мерлину: с их возвращением наваждение развеется. Но эта мысль, равно как и все остальные, покинула его разум, когда одна из этих тёплых, тяжёлых рук скользнула, не отрываясь, по его мешковатой одежде на голую кожу в месте перехода плеча в шею — Мерлин с трудом сглотнул и ощутил дрожь, пробравшую его от макушки до пят, — потом выше по бледной шее и легла на челюсть, оставаясь там.  
  
Длинные, сильные пальцы зарылись в волосы на затылке, тёплая ладонь поддерживала его лицо, словно хрупкую драгоценность, и мозолистый от меча большой палец медленно огладил холодную щеку. Мерлин позабыл, как дышать. Всё это было просто слишком и почти... пугало. Почему нечто подобное могло возникнуть? Может, он умер, просто не понял этого? По нелепой случайности, скорее всего. Вероятно, его сбил грузовик, просто он не успел ничего понять — по правде, старик уже давно перестал ощущать, что отличало его от мертвеца. Но стариком он себя больше не чувствовал. Он чувствовал себя юным, свежим и невероятно уязвимым. Чувствовал, что плачет. А ему-то казалось, что он оградил себя от всего, возвёл безупречную, нерушимую броню. Тогда как же получилось, что он так просто расклеился — после _стольких-то_ лет?  
  
— Мерлин, — имя — _это_ имя — на сей раз прозвучало задумчиво, как если бы иллюзия желала распробовать его на вкус. Мерлин не осознавал, что опущенные уголки его губ подрагивают, до тех пор пока не ощутил на них мягкое, почти невесомое касание, беглое, как взмах крыла. — _Дыши_ , — прошептал голос, на лбу возникло тёплое давление, и призрачные ресницы, дрогнув, щекотнули по его векам. Покоившаяся на плече ладонь, о которой он уже успел позабыть, скользнула вверх и обхватила шею, источая невероятный во всех смыслах жар.  
  
Его воля рассыпалась по кусочкам, пускай он и понимал, с какой болью придётся возвращаться к действительности. И потому глаза оставались закрытыми. А в груди болело, _горело_.  
  
— _Дыши_ , — настойчиво повторил голос, и волна тёплого воздуха коснулась лица, губ. Нет, нет, нет. Лежащая на горле рука сжалась чуть сильнее, словно желая привлечь его внимание. О нет, он не мог позволить борьбе вновь захватить себя. — Дыши!  
  
И Мерлин сдался. Всё тело пробрало судорогой, ноющие от недостатка кислорода лёгкие расправились в груди, и тогда глаза — сами собой — резко распахнулись.  
  
Синий. Такой синий, какого он больше нигде и никогда не встречал, больше _ни у кого_ с того самого дня. Ясные и чистые озёра, наполненные бесчисленными вопросами и ответами, эмоциями, которых Мерлин не в силах был вынести, под давлением которых едва не разлетался на части.  
  
С открытыми глазами дышать стало ещё сложнее, и он запоздало зажмурился, всеми правдами и неправдами пытаясь успокоиться. Но кожу медленно, словно задумчиво, изучающе, огладила подушечка большого пальца, и глаза вновь приоткрылись сами собой, неуверенно, колеблясь, словно не были уверены, хотят ли видеть. Другой палец очертил скулу, неожиданно оказавшуюся влажной и от ветра похолодевшей, а лежащие на лице руки в сравнении с этим ощущались невыносимо горячими.  
  
— Ты не настоящий, — прошептал Мерлин дребезжащим от невыпущенных рыданий голосом. Всё внутри, казалось, раздробило на мелкие кусочки, и оставалось лишь недоумевать, каким образом он ещё способен стоять на ногах. _Это не Артур, нет, нет, нет..._  
  
— Настоящий, — возразил не-Артур всё тем же беззвучным, душераздирающим, умоляющим тоном. Мерлин покачал головой, взглядом показывая не-Артуру, что ни на минуту не верит в его существование. — Ну почему ты всегда такой упрямый? — тихо продолжил не-Артур, и когда Мерлин ощутил, что очередная слезинка вот-вот сорвётся вниз, палец, так нежно, так трепетно оглаживающий щёку, поймал и вытер её.  
  
Мерлин не мог больше этого вынести и закрыл глаза, и тогда ладони, обнимающие лицо, притянули вперёд его голову, прислоняя к твёрдому, сильному, _тёплому_ плечу. К плечу, не закованному в неподатливый холодный металл, но покрытому синтетической тканью, и всё равно запах был таким щемяще знакомым, что Мерлин, не выдержав, зарылся в него лицом. Полностью отдался этому. Если всё — лишь иллюзия, если это всё, что он может получить... что ж, тогда это просто добьёт его окончательно, без возможности когда-нибудь оправиться. Но в этот неумолимый момент он был беспомощен сделать что-то, кроме как отпустить себя. Утонуть разумом и телом в этом запахе и ощущении знакомого — того, чего он был лишён немыслимо, _немыслимо_ долго.  
  
Мгновения текли, а не-Артур и не собирался исчезать.  
  
Он держал Мерлина так, словно тоже испытывал всю ту степень отчаяния, что взрастила разлука длиною в вечность. Мерлин понимал, конечно, что не может такого быть, но позволил себе на минуту забыться и просто поверить. Снова пришло давление — уже не руками, но губами — в центр лба, а спустя секунду — выше, к волосам.  
  
— Мне тебя не хватало, — произнёс не-Артур. Прозвучал голос надтреснуто, _сломленно_ , но Мерлин полностью отдавал себе отчёт: у него всего лишь разыгралось воображение, потому что это как _он сам_ чувствует, отражение его собственных эмоций, ведь Артур не реален, погибший и покоящийся с миром Артур не может ничего чувствовать, а тем более говорить. Прекрасно понимая всё это, Мерлин стискивал ткань одежды не-Артура на боках, не желая отпускать. Бог знает сколько они так простояли, держась друг за друга. Мерлин и его психическое расстройство. Мерлин и его несуществующий, покойный лучший друг. Отпустить он ни за что бы не сумел. Знал, что не смог бы, но жить с болью от этого знания...  
  
Его имя прозвучало вновь — не громче выдоха, опустившегося на бледное лицо, с которого эти умелые руки переместились на основание черепа и попытались отнять голову Мерлина от плеча, но он лишь вжался в него крепче, чувствуя, как под щекою намокает ткань.  
  
— Тшш, — не-Артур пропустил пальцы сквозь его волосы, словно успокаивая лошадь — сравнение возникло в голове, вырвалось из многовекового заточения наряду с миллионом других моментов-воспоминаний, причинявших боль столь долгое время. Воздух застрял в лёгких, наткнувшись на ком невыстраданных рыданий. Ладони не-Артура, его большие, могучие, мозолистые, надёжные ладони блуждали по спине и голове Мерлина, оплетали его худое тело, сжимали так крепко, словно он желал сделать Мерлина частью себя, впитать его, спрятать у себя под рёбрами. И Мерлин крепко зажмурился, желая изо всех сил, чтобы так оно и случилось.  
  
— Не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, — пролепетал Мерлин скорее самому себе, ещё больше зарываясь лицом в складки одежды. Голос был не громче шёпота, и тот факт, что не-Артур тем не менее всё расслышал, лишь упрочил убеждённость: _это всё не по-настоящему._  
  
— Я никуда не уйду, — низко, глубоко, успокаивающе в волосы, вибрацией сквозь грудь под щекой. Спина Мерлина чуть распрямилась, подставляясь под распластанную Артурову ладонь, на тяжком, усталом вздохе. Похоже, он только что проиграл в споре с самим собой. Хотя в этом имелся некий смысл: быть искренним, открытым перед плодом собственного разума, от которого всё равно ничего не скроешь.  
  
— Выбора нет, — глухо ответил он в плечо Артура, по-прежнему не поддаваясь на безмолвные уговоры вплетённой в волосы руки поднять голову. Теперь, когда он окончательно сдался во власть иллюзии и предвидел боль, которая неизбежно поглотит его с исчезновением не-Артура, он желал вкусить каждую крупицу родного тепла и уюта, как только возможно продлить этот краткий побег от всеобъемлющего одиночества.  
  
При мысли о том, что придётся вернуться на этот бесконечный одинокий путь сквозь вечность, продолжить это бесконечное ожидание ничего, Мерлин ещё сильнее вжался лицом в ткань рубашки. Он не хотел потерять это ощущение, только не снова, только не в эту изощрённую пытку. И тогда вздох опустился на его склонённую голову возле уха, а вокруг тела сомкнулись руки, привлекая ближе, даруя такое ощущение безопасности, какого не было целую вечность.  
  
Кажется, с тех самых пор, как давно почившая мама в последний раз обнимала его. Глаза изнутри покалывало оттого, что перед ними проносился сумасшедший, неостановимый поток воспоминаний. Столько пережитой боли за много-много лет. От этого дышать стало почти невозможно.  
  
Воздух застревал на полпути, выталкиваясь наружу неконтролируемыми толчками вместе с всхлипываниями, разрывающими горло. И ткань под щекой промокла ещё больше, когда широкая ладонь на спине стала выводить размеренные круги и успокаивающий голос зазвучал уже совсем близко к лицу.  
  
— Просто дыши, — сказал не-Артур, и Мерлин распознал в тоне усталость... или, может быть, раздражение. _Так на него похоже,_ вспоминал Мерлин с нежной тоскою. Он немного покрутил головой и снова уткнулся не-Артуру в плечо, не то ожидая, когда видение растворится, не то пытаясь погрузиться в него глубже — в надежде что, когда Артур исчезнет, Мерлин исчезнет вместе с ним. Ведь так достаточно близко? Руки сжали ткань рубашки Артура с такой силой, что заныли суставы на пальцах. — Я правда никуда не исчезну, — заверил не-Артур с грустной улыбкой в голосе, явно почувствовав Мерлиново отчаяние. — Прошу тебя, Мерлин, — умолял он, звуча уже огорчённо из-за его упрямства.  
  
И Мерлин больше не мог сопротивляться ему — реальному или нет — он стиснул зубы, ожидая того момента, когда всё это закончится, а сам он провалится обратно в пучину одинокого и безнадёжного существования, стоит ему только поднять голову. И всё равно он сделал это. Потому что — реальность или нет — не было того, чего Мерлин бы не сделал, попроси Артур его об этом.  
  
Оторвавшись от полюбившейся, насквозь промокшей вмятины на Артуровой рубашке, он ощутил влагу на щеках, по которым продолжали беззвучно, беспомощно, безотчётно сбегать слёзы, когда Мерлин вновь смотрел на своего давным-давно потерянного короля. Выражение лица не-Артура словно отзеркалило его собственное, разбитое, а глаза беспрестанно метались по лицу Мерлина, словно неспособные задержаться на чём-то одном. Словно бы ему тоже не хватало Мерлина столь же болезненно сильно. Как если бы Артур был ранен так же глубоко, как сам Мерлин, зияющий дырой в груди с того самого дня, как не стало Артура. Чего, конечно, быть не могло, как подумал Мерлин отстранённо, замечая, что родной лик перед глазами расплывался по краям из-за непролитых слёз. Потому что никто не способен был тосковать по кому-то столь же сильно, как Мерлин истосковался по Артуру.  
  
И, должно быть, лицо у него в этот момент стало чересчур красноречивым, проявило слишком много эмоций, потому что неожиданно ладони Артура взлетели вверх, обняв его с боков — тёплом, живым, настоящим — и глаза умоляюще устремились в глаза Мерлина, словно желая силой воли донести до него свою истину.  
  
— Я _реален_. Я _здесь_.  
  
Но Мерлин вновь неверяще затряс головой, ошеломлённый, видящий всё как будто сквозь мутное стекло.  
  
— Пока нет, — прохрипел он, не оставляя попыток убедить не-Артура в его нереальности. — Ещё не время, — добавил совсем тихо, обращаясь уже к ним обоим, обоих пытаясь вразумить. Палец Артура мучительно нежно погладил под глазом, собирая слёзы.  
  
— Ты ждал, ждал предостачно, и вот я вернулся.  
  
Мерлин не поддавался его уверенному тону, продолжая отрицательно мотать головой.  
  
— _Когда Альбион будет нуждаться в нём больше всего..._ — прохрипел он, потому что _этого просто не могло быть_.  
  
— Да, Мерлин, — и это согласие практически уничтожило его, потому что настоящий Артур никак не мог знать о пророчестве, а значит, он в самом деле не настоящий, а Мерлин по-прежнему один, и будь проклята та его часть, что осмелилась впустить в себя надежду. — И ты, сердце и душа Альбиона, нуждаешься во мне, — закончил Артур твёрдо, убеждённо. Глаза Мерлина широко распахнулись, и сам он застыл на месте, не в силах пошевелиться, сражённый этим внезапным аргументом. Артур подался лицом вперёд, совсем немного, только чтобы проникновеннее заглянуть ему в глаза. — Ты потерял себя, — тихо, без капли осуждения, но бесконечно печально. Мерлин не мог даже моргнуть. В каком-то полубессознательном состоянии его хватило лишь на заторможенный отрицательный кивок.  
  
— Нет... Я...  
  
Артур не отводил от него пристального взгляда, преисполненного глубокой печали, но не за себя — за того, на кого этот взгляд направлен. Сейчас, в этот оглушительно животрепещущий момент, Мерлин потерял способность мыслить трезво, уже не знал, что реально, а что нет, и, как ни старался, не мог думать о чём-то кроме Артуровых глаз, наконец-то, _наконец-то_ смотрящих на него в ответ. И лишь собственный поломанный голос в голове — а может, и вслух — твердил одно: «Здесь. Он здесь. Здесь, здесь, здесь».  
  
Пальцы Артура вновь принялись поглаживать под глазами, нежно, задумчиво, с целью прикасаться и ничего более. Всего лишь контакт. Желание получить капельку утешения и душевного тепла — не понятно, с чьей именно стороны исходившее. Тепло от кожи к коже и знание, что впервые за бесконечно долгую жизнь — не один. И пускай себе Мерлин больше не доверял — но он верил в Артура.


End file.
